A Carta
by Bru Malfoy
Summary: Demorou mas chegou a versão de Draco de Cry Just A Little. Espero que gostem. Deixem reviews!!!


A CARTA  
  
Draco havia acordado cedo aquele dia, na verdade nem chegara a adormecer, sua cabeça doía, resolveu ficar deitado afinal era sábado. O dia anterior tinha sido horrível, um dos piores de sua vida. Ele acordara cedo também com um barulho estranho na janela...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Que inferno, não se pode mais dormir nessa escola!", tentou virar para o lado, mas ouviu novamente o barulho, decidiu se levantar e ver o que era, quando abriu a janela uma coruja entrou e ele reconheceu na hora, era a coruja de seu pai, Lucius. Toda vez que chegava uma carta de seu pai seu corpo gelava, e uma carta a essa hora da manhã não era definitivamente um bom sinal. Sentou-se em sua cama, respirou fundo e pegou a carta, abriu-a e começou a ler, conforme lia seu rosto ia ficando mais pálido que o normal. Não podia ser, definitivamente não podia. Como ele conseguira descobrir? Isso era impossível! Ao terminar a carta respirou fundo e sentiu-se agoniado, decidiu ir dar uma volta, se vestiu e saiu pelo castelo perambulando enquanto pensava o que iria fazer. Na verdade ele sabia muito bem o que tinha de fazer, mas era a ultima coisa que ele queria: "E agora?" pensou, parou em um dos corredores do castelo, não muito longe da sala comunal da Sonserina, deixou-se cair sentado no chão, ficou assim por alguns minutos. De repente se levantou, estava decidido, essa era a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer. Andou de volta a masmorra onde ficava a Sonserina, subiu correndo para seu dormitório, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, rabiscou algumas palavras e correu até o corujau, amarrou o pergaminho na pata de sua coruja que imediatamente saiu voando sem precisar de qualquer ordem, já sabia muito bem aonde ir.  
  
Draco ficou apreensivo. Estava nervoso e saiu correndo para o Corredor Proibido do 3º andar. Seguiu em silêncio tomando o cuidado de não ser visto pelo Filch ou sua gata. Entrou em uma sala muito empoeirada e sentou-se no chão aguardando. Ele ficou lá sozinho durante uns 10 minutos pensando. "Eu não posso fraquejar, tenho que ser convincente. Tenho quer ser frio", mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois a porta se abriu vagarosamente. Ele se assustou e se levantou rapidamente.Ela entrou na sala, estava linda, ainda mais que o normal:  
  
-Draco!! - ela disse contente dando-lhe um beijo. Por um instante ele se esqueceu completamente o que tinha ido fazer, mas um fiapinho de consciência se sobressaiu e ele a empurrou levemente para longe dele, ele tinha que fazer o que era certo. - Draco, o que houve? - perguntou assustada com a reação dele.  
  
Draco ficou um tempo em silêncio, mas por fim respondeu:  
  
Weasley... - ela o interrompeu com urgência na voz:  
  
Weasley? Draco o que está acontecendo? Faz muito tempo que você não me chama mais de Weasley...  
  
-Nós... nós não podemos mais nos ver... - falou ignorando Giny e tentando ser o mais frio e distante possível. Ela o encarou por um momento parecendo não acreditar.  
  
- Mas Draco...  
  
Mas nada Weasley, acabou - "tenho que ser convincente" pensou consigo mesmo. Os olhos de Giny encheram de lágrimas: " não torne tudo mais difícil", pensou novamente se contendo para não abraça-la e estragar tudo. Olhou por mais um momento, o olhar dela era suplicante, "não, tenho que sair daqui antes que acabe com tudo", virou a costas e foi caminhando em direção a porta. - Porquê? - ouviu-a perguntar, mas resolveu ignora-la e continuou andando, ainda ouviu-a chamar seu nome, mas mesmo assim prosseguiu. Pronto estava feito, não havia mais como voltar atrás. Continuou andando sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sentiu uma terrível vontade de chorar, mas ele erra um Malfoy e isso não era aceitável, ele tinha que se conformar...  
  
*Fim do Flashback*  
  
Crabe e Goyle levantaram, mas Draco não tinha a menor vontade de ser amolado pela dupla "debi e loide" então fingiu que estava dormindo. Os dois se trocaram e resolveram esperar por Draco na sala Comunal. Draco se revirou na cama, mas não conseguia mais ficar deitado, levantou-se, se trocou e desceu para tomar o café, passando por Crabe e Goyle os ignorando, os dois se entreolharam já deduzindo que ele não deveria estar de muito bom humor e o seguiram. Draco entrou no Salão Principal e instintivamente olhou para mesa da Grifinória, mas ela não estava lá, Draco ficou preocupado, mas não deixa transparecer, seguiu até a mesa da Sonserina e sentou-se no seu lugar habitual. Crabe e Goyle sentaram-se ao seu lado. Aquela maldita imagem de Giny a voz dela chamando-o não conseguia deixar sua memória. "Que inferno!!" pensava tentando espantar o pensamento de sua cabeça.  
  
Ele olhou novamente para a mesa da Grifinória mas ela não tinha aparecido, então olhou para a porta e lá estava ela, linda, ela o encarou nesse momento e Draco segurou sua enorme vontade de correr até ela e a abraçar e beijar. "Eu tenho que ser convincente!!!" pensou novamente lançando a Giny o olhar mais frio que conseguiu e pareceu funcionar. Draco desviou os olhos dela e tentou se concentrar novamente na comida, mas minutos depois ele a viu levantar da mesa e saiu correndo, nesse momento ele teve raiva de si mesmo, tinha certeza de que o que acabara de acontecer tinha haver com ele, mas logo pensou:" Deixe de ser otário Malfoy, você deveria estar contente. Está conseguindo o que quer", ele deveria, mas não conseguia por mais consciente que estava de que havia feito o certo.  
  
O ano letivo já estava no fim e ele tentava se consolar, era seu último ano, mas isso não o aliviara em nada, pois o seu futuro de Comensal da morte se aproxima, ele na verdade não se importava com isso, mas seu pai fazia questão, e decepcionar Lucius não era um bom negócio, pensando isso ele se conscientizou de que com um futuro desse nunca teria Giny, se conscientizo que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria e ela nunca o aceitaria como Comensal, "Eu fiz a escolha certa!" falou em voz alta, quem sabe assim seu coração também se conscientizaria.  
  
As provas passaram rapidamente, Draco, a partir do dia seguinte não era mais um aluno de Hogwarts. Durante esse tempo cruzou com Giny algumas vezes pela escola, ela era linda, e cada dia que passava se tornava mais e mais bela. Mas assim continuou com o jogo, ele não podia mais voltar atrás.  
  
O dia de ir embora chegou. Ele deveria estar feliz, sempre detestou a escola (menos quando estava com ela), mas não estava. Embora no Expresso de Hogwarts na frente de todos, até mesmo de Crabe e Goyle, queria ficar sozinho. Escolheu um vagão meio escondido e ficou por lá. Viu quando o pessoal começou a entrar e se acomodarem nos vagões. Viu Giny passar, e viu também quando ela escolheu um vagão vazio atrás do de Draco. Ele também estava sozinho. Teve que lutar a viagem inteira contra a vontade de ir falar com ela. "Tão perto e tão longe" pensou.  
  
Finalmente a viagem havia acabado. Pegou suas coisas e sem demora saiu do Expresso. "Estou livre" pensou, mas esse pensamento se desfez assim que avistou sua mãe e seu "pai", não, ele não estava livre, pelo contrário, estava mais preso que nunca, lembrou-se do que seu futuro guarda para ele, teve vontade de correr e fugir, mas sua mãe veio em sua direção abraça-lo seguida de Lucius. Ele encarou o pai por um momento, e este lhe falou:  
  
1. Espero que tenha feito o que mandei...  
  
Draco apenas consentiu com a cabeça, seu pai fez uma expressão de aprovação e virou se encaminhando para a saída, Narcisa o seguiu. Draco parou e virou-se uma ultima vez para ver o expresso da Hogwarts e viu Giny parada em uma das portas olhando em sua direção, ele a encarou por um momento com seu olhar frio, ensaiado de sempre, logo a mãe dela veio em sua direção abraçá-la e ele ouviu seu pai o chamar. Virou a costas e saiu, dando adeus para Hogwarts, para os companheiros de casa, para o Expresso, para a melhor época de sua adolescência, para ela.  
  
Estava em seu quarto desfazendo as malas e achou a carta, aquela carta que fizera-o sofrer, que fizera Giny sofrer. Abriu-a e releu:  
  
"Draco seu imbecil, que história é essa de você estar se encontrando as escondidas com uma Weasley? Que diabo está acontecendo com você? Virou demente?  
Trate de acabar logo com essa ridicularidade, ou você quer que eu dê um jeito nisso? Que desgosto se alguém ficar sabendo de uma coisa dessa! Você não dever ser meu filho. Se você não parar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo terei que resolver do meu modo."  
  
Ele tinha feito o certo, sabia disso. Antes ele resolver do que seu pai! Ele conhecia muito bem o modo de seu pai de acabar com algo que estava errado, ou que ameaçava o nome da família. "Eu fiz o certo.", rasgou a carta com toda a raiva que tinha acumulado durante esse tempo. " Carta maldita", pensou com ódio. Ele teria que continuar sua vida com ou sem ela, mesmo que isso fosse do pior jeito, mas ele tinha que continuar.  
  
The End!!!  
  
N/A: Olá, demorei um pouco pra escrever, mas por fim terminei. Realmente naum sei se está boa. Eu fiz a visão dele a respeito de toda a situação, então naum achem q eu mudei o Draco, ele continua sendo como eh, soh q eu mostrei o q ele pensava e sentia. Sou contra mudar a personalidade dele!!!! Mas como a fic era sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a Giny... Bom, espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews!!!!!!  
  
B-jos Pra Biba, Thaissi, Carol e todos os outros que me mandarm reviews na outra fic.  
  
B-jos e voltarei em breve!!!! 


End file.
